


Slave to Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Messy eating, Mind Break, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi is the only person to show up to Korekiyo’s fancy dinner. What he doesn’t know is that Korekiyo has much bigger plans for him.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Slave to Indulgence

It had been a hectic day for Shuichi, but he always went out of his way to make time for his friends. Korekiyo had organized a fancy dinner at his dorm and had invited the whole class. Shuichi was very annoyed with himself for being seven minutes late, but hey, his other guests would entertain him just as well. That turned out to not be the case. He opened the door to his room and, to his surprise, not one other person was there besides Korekiyo. “Good evening, Shuichi. It seems that you are my only guest tonight.” he said. 

“Hey Kiyo, I’m so sorry I’m late. Am I the only person here?” politely asked Shuichi, concerned about the others.

“They had their own obligations and I respect them. Besides, that just leaves more food for us.” said Korekiyo. 

He had finished making dinner a while ago to make sure every single little thing was right. He had also made a surprisingly large variety of foods to make sure everyone invited was comfy. Of course, only one person showed up, so it didn’t mean too much at this point. Shuichi got himself some chicken and a glass of milk on the side. It was time to see if Korekiyo’s plan would work out.

“You know, I’m not the most hungry right now. I think I’ll wait a bit before eating.” the masked man said, putting his plate to the side. “If you want any of this later, feel free to have it.”

Shuichi had began eating, so he wasn’t ready to decide if he wanted his food yet. As he ate, he noticed that Korekiyo started to act strangely. Well, strangely for his standards. He was acting almost giddy at something that not even the ultimate detective could understand. But he wasn’t going to question it, and he kept eating his food. After his food was done, his clothes began to feel tight for reasons he once again didn’t understand. He sometimes felt this way if he had ate too much, but he was far from full, he thought he had ate the right amount of dinner. He didn’t think anything was going on, or that Korekiyo had malicious intent.

He decided to take the opportunity that was given to him and eat Korekiyo’s plate. The chicken was still warm, and it tasted better with every bite. “Your cooking is great, Kiyo. I’m saddened more people didn’t come, they’d love this!” Shuichi explained.

Korekiyo chuckled. “I’m glad.” was all he said. 

His plan was working perfectly thus far. Sometime before, Kiyo had gotten a serum from Miu that, if given to someone, would make the person eating it gain much more weight than they would under normal circumstances. He had never experimented with this and had always wanted to, but his test subject was working out wonderfully. Shuichi barely noticed it, but he was getting fatter by the second. The chair he sat on used to fully contain him, but now his rear went off of the sides of it. The buttons on his shirt looked dangerously close to popping off, and the fat on his arms ripped up his sleeves. Korekiyo took delight in his complete failure to notice what was happening to him.

After the second batch, Shuichi looked to have doubled, if not tripled, his weight. He got up from his chair and wobbled around for a bit. He felt something was off, but he couldn’t tell what. “That tasted great. Do you have a desert?” he asked, gleefully.

This was not a turn that Korekiyo was expecting, but one he prepared for. He walked over to him and grabbed his large, expanded belly. It jiggled about as he messed with it behind letting go. Shuichi didn’t even react. “Yes, I do actually. Check my freezer, there’ll be something you’ll like, I’m sure.” he said.

He waddled the best he could to the freezer. Opening it up, he found it filled to the brim with ice cream tins. Korekiyo had bought them earlier for this experiment as well, if it got this far. Shuichi was thrilled, his eyes not unlike those of a puppy when given a new toy. He took the first tin of ice cream out and began to eat it by picking it up with his bare hands. Korekiyo didn’t know why he was doing it in such a messy way, but he didn’t care. The serum had worked, he didn’t have to continue, but he was so enthralled in Shuichi’s own gluttony for reasons he didn’t even really understand. He watched him as he finished the tin in mere minutes and lick the inside of the tin before going to the freezer once again and grabbing another, doing the exact same thing dozens of times in not too long of a span. The buttons of his shirt finally began to pop off, leaving his stomach fully exposed. Much of the ice cream was left on his face or stomach, he was making a complete mess of himself.

Korekiyo had lost track of how many he had gone through, maybe twenty? Faintly, Korekiyo could hear him making odd noises as he went to the final tin. Was he... orgasming? Damn it, Miu, he thought to himself. Of course she’d do something like this. This must be why he’s addicted, too. But that’s not what mattered, what mattered was Shuichi orgasming to his gluttony like a pig. Korekiyo was beginning to truly like what he had done to him at this point. By the end, his clothes were almost entirely ripped off, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. After all the ice cream was gone, the now massive Shuichi waddled to Korekiyo, nearly falling over. He was sweating and heavily breathing. “Kiyo, p-please...” he said, pointing to the undrinken glass of milk on the table. How could he have forgotten it, Korekiyo wondered. He gave him the glass, which he immediately chugged down.

As soon as he finished, he dropped the glass and fell over, the ground shaking as he landed. Korekiyo could clearly see him getting fatter, but that’s not what caught his attention. Shuichi’s orgasms got louder as his underwear visibly got tighter around him. After one long final orgasm, he let his load out. Hot cum squirted out everywhere, onto his underwear, his stomach, onto the floor, some even on Korekiyo’s shoes. The almost naked boy rubbed himself, loving his new body, almost all sign of coherent thought lost from within him. A loud belch was heard from the fat boy. “K-keep feeding me. I-I want to become f-fatter and fatter!” he yelled the best he could.

He was now nothing more than a mindless husk of gluttonous ecstasy. Shuichi’s pleasure at this point even aroused Korekiyo, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it yet. He looked through his fridge for something else for the now six hundred pound lump on the ground. What he found were some sodas he never bothered to drink. He opened one up and immediately poured it into Shuichi’s mouth, watching him get fatter until inevitably, his underwear completely ripped, revealing Shuichi’s surprisingly large erection, a bubble of pre cum entering his view. He analyzed the fat boy some more. His legs were so large and carried so much that they were almost useless, he had multiple chins, his breasts rivaled those of Kaede and Miu, his arms would likely be unable to lift anything soon. 

Without thinking of the consequences, Korekiyo tried his hardest to roll him over. It took quite a while, but he did eventually do it with cooperation involving food coaxing. Shuichi’s immense fat spread out across the floor like butter. Korekiyo went back to the fridge to give Shuichi a stick of butter to eat while he got himself off. He took off his pants and immediately stuck his penis in his ass. It was tight, he often felt like the fat of his asscheeks would crush his member, but it felt nice and worth it. It wasn’t easy to thrust himself back and forth in him, but he could get past it. “I know you can barely understand me anymore, but that’s okay. If it wasn’t obvious, you were the only person I invited. You have become nothing more than a slave to indulgence, a glutton among no others I’ve ever seen before in my life. If you hear me, then I apologize. But you are my gelatinous toy to keep for now, forever.” he said, fucking him in the process.

Eventually, he finished in his asshole. He put his pants back on and looked at the sight from a distance. Shuichi was clearly exhausted, nibbling on his food with ecstasy in his face, butter coming in one end and semen leaking out the other. The once smart detective had been reduced to a large sex tool. As he gazed at the abomination he had created, Korekiyo wondered how he was going to move him out of the kitchen, if at all.


End file.
